The present application generally relates to methods of treating animals. More particularly, it relates to a method of treating animals to improve meat quality and lengthen shelf life.
As the American population increasingly uses unsaturated fats in food preparation, the resulting spent restaurant greases are increasingly unsaturated. These greases/oils are in turn used by the animal feed industries to feed meat animals, such as pigs. Because of the high degree of unsaturation of these oils, animals eating these oils have softer fat and tissue. In addition, corn is being genetically selected for higher levels of unsaturated fats. Since corn is a major component of animals diets, the use of high oil corn in place of saturated fat also soften fats and tissues. This creates a major problem in slicing meats (e.g. bacon). The soft fat disrupts slicing operations by producing unacceptable slices and clogging the blade, resulting in lost time and reduced value product.
The only method previously known to assure a firm fat was to feed animals fatty acids or oils high in saturated fats. Due to current trends in human nutrition, such fats are less available for animal feeding. Also, the use of high oil corn varieties decreases the level of added animal fat in diets.
Animal diets high in unsaturated fatty acids also increase the susceptibility of meats processed from those animals to oxidation and oxidative rancidity. This results in the development of strong, undesirable odors and flavors in the meat, followed by its subsequent removal from the shelves of local markets. Oxidative rancidity occurs when meat fats are exposed to molecular oxygen in air. This may be further enhanced by pro-oxidants, such as sodium chloride, heat, low pH, ultraviolet light and numerous other substances or agents.
Polyunsaturated fatty acids are especially susceptible to oxidation because of their high number of reactive double bonds. Saturated fatty acids, on the other hand, contain no double bonds and are less susceptible to oxidation and oxidative rancidity. It would be desirable to produce animal products, especially processed meats, that are less susceptible to oxidative rancidity and that have a longer shelf life than existing meat products.